Harry Potter and The Summer of the Muggles
by Remembrance
Summary: A fifth year adventure- and no, he's not with the Dursleys
1. The adventure begins...

Harry Potter leaned back against the tree trunk and sighed contentedly. Exams were over, finally over, and he had almost forgot how to sit back and relax. Hermione and Ron were laughing as Fred and George, still the jokers in their seventh year, pulled off extremely good impressions of Filch when he had found out Mrs.Norris was pregnant.  
"Oh, my sweetheart, how exciting! Congratulations!" growled George in a low, old man's voice. Hermione wiped her eyes, gasping for breath. Everybody was being a bit giddy, as the school year was finally coming to a close. It had been another tense year, spent trying to clear the name of Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore were the only people from Hogwarts that were needed for questioning and testimonies, so they had spent a better part of the year taking their classes by mail. Staying in Hogsmeade for a trial was a lot different then staying in Hogsmeade for the fun of it. But they had been able to see their good friend and ex-teacher, Remus Lupin, so the year hadn't been a huge waste. The trial had been going terribly, and it looked very much like Sirius was headed back to Azkaban, until something amazing had happened. The authorities brought in a suspect who "might be useful in the proceedings of the case". Peter Petigrew. He had been so nervous and scared that his testimony alone threw the entire case the way it should have been- on Sirius' side. It was a stunning victory, and Harry was immensely looking forward to living with his godfather that summer.  
"Yoo-hoo! Harry, are ya there?" Harry was snapped out of his reverie by Ron, who was waving a large hand in front of his nose.  
"Sorry. OK, I'm back," he grinned. The afternoon was a beautiful one, with sunlight filtering through the trees and glinting off the shimmering lake. With every movement of their heads, the Weasley boys' heads looked like they were on fire, the red hair igniting with the sunbeams dancing about.   
Hermione had joined them outside with almost no protest, which had surprised everyone. Ever since she had been made a prefect, she had dived back into her schoolwork with almost the same vigor as she had in her third year. Seeing her kick back was a welcome sight. She leaned back against the tree next to Harry as Fred and George wrapped up their performance.  
"Whew, its so weird to think that this year is over. I feel like we just got here," she commented.  
"That's cause we did just get here, Herm. We've only been back from Hogsmeade for three weeks," said Ron with a snicker. Hermione glared at him. She hated recently taken to correcting everything anybody said, but fervently hated having the favor returned.  
"Well, I personally am ready for a summer without the Dursley's. They were overjoyed when I gave them the news," Harry said with a rueful smile.  
"I'm so happy for you guys, but everyone's going to have such exciting summers. I'm jealous," said Hermione jokingly, but she had a tiny bit of regret behind her eyes.  
"Exciting summers? Harry maybe, but I'm just going home again. Besides, you'll be plenty busy with schoolwork, won't you?" Ron teased  
"Yeah, but you live in the Burrow. All the people milling around, always something do, always someone there with you," Hermione pressed on, smoothly ignoring the second half of Ron's comment.  
"Well, then why don't you go and visit? I could show up at the same time." Harry suggested.  
"Nope, can't," Hermione said flatly. "My parents would be so upset- they don't like their only child being away so much as it is. Oh well, I'll take some summer courses or something."  
Hermione pushed away the lonely thoughts and jumped up, dragging Ron and George, the two closest, with her. "Come on you guys, we only have a few hours until dinner. Lets have races." She led them all over to the broomsheds, and the five friends enjoyed themselves until it the bell rang for them to eat.  
  
The next few weeks passed quickly, and by the last day of the term, the friends were all excited for different reasons. Hermione had been given some work to start on by Professor McGonagall, Harry was going to see Sirius at the station, and Ron had been given a large collection of jokes and pranks by Fred and George, who were 'training him to be the oldest Weasley boy in the school". Ron and Harry were lugging Hermione's book-ladden trunk down the stairs when they found her tearfully watching a group of seventh years saying their good-byes.  
"Herm, don't start. That's not us for another two years. Come on, help us. Your trunk is heavier than Harry's and mine put together!" Ron huffed as they approached her. They got their trunks to the train and settled into a compartment with Ginny, Seamus, Fred, and George. They spent the trip to King's Cross playing games of Exploding Snap and Gobstones. As the countryside evolved from scraggly forests to neat gardens, Hermione grew more and more fretful. Upon arrival at the station, she was almost to the point of a scowl.   
The platform was milling with people, but the waiting Weasley's stood out in the crowd. Mrs.Weasley pulled everyone in a great hug as they tumbled out of the scarlet Express.  
"Oh my, my, my! You all look wonderful! Look at my fully trained, certified wizards right here!" Her chest swelled as she kissed Fred and George on their cheeks. "Oh and look how tall you've grown! Harry, Ron, you two are surely sweeping the ceiling now, right? Hermione, you look simply lovely dear. More beautiful than ever." Hermione blushed as Mrs.Weasley maternally stroked her hair. "Ginny, come here, sweetheart, let me meet your friend." It was Ginny's turn to blush as she took Seamus over to meet her parents.   
Harry gave a tiny shout as he spotted Sirius waiting patiently a little ways back. He grabbed Hermione and Ron and sprinted towards the tall, handsome man.  
"Harry! Hermione, Ron. How are you?" Sirius grinned as he pulled the three into great bear hug. Hermione came out a bit breathless. With a haircut and a few good meals, Sirius had transformed back into the very attractive man he had been in Harry's pictures of his parents' wedding.  
"Hi Sirius! I'm all ready to go," piped Harry childishly. Sirius chuckled.  
"A bit excited, are we? Well, I have a perfect house picked out. Close enough to Hogsmeade that we won't be out of the wizarding loop, but far enough away to have a bit of privacy. Oh yes, and one other thing," he continued with a grin, "its rather close to the Burrow. About a five minutes walk, I'd say." Harry and Ron both exchanged excited looks.  
"That's awesome!"   
"OK Harry, I'll take your trunk out to the car. The Ministry has provided me with a VERY nice one. I guess that's their way of an apology. Doesn't seem like a very even trade, eh?" Sirius smiled weakly. "I'll meet you out there."  
Hermione walked slightly behind the boys with a frown as they chatted happily, making summer plans. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a nervous looking woman with brown curly hair standing next to a tall, slightly chubby man. Her parents.  
"Mum! Dad!" she waved frantically and they looked towards her with warm smiles. Harry and Ron turned around but hung back as Hermione flung herself into her parents arms.  
"Oh, my little girl, I've missed you so much!" Her father kissed the top of her head and her mother squeezed her even tighter. Hermione grinned and replied, "Me too, Mum, me too."  
"Hello Harry, Ron. How are you two?" called Hermione's mum, spotting the two boys.  
"Hullo Mrs.Granger," they waved. Hermione left her trunk with her parents and ran back to her friends, on the brink of tears.  
"Hermione, please don't," pleaded Ron as she sniffled. Harry wrapped her up in a quick hug, and Ron followed suit, still reprimanding Hermione for "being such a girl".  
"Guys- send tons of owls, OK? Keep in touch! Here's my phone number," she pressed two slips of paper into their hands. Sirius called for Harry, and Mrs.Weasley was releasing a red-faced Seamus from his interrogation. Ron and Harry gave Hermione one last grin and ran off to their respective families. Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and turned back to her parents. It was going to be a long summer.  
  
Hermione spent her first few days back the way she did every summer- reacustoming herself to the Muggle lifestyle. She had to lock her wand up in her trunk, to keep herself from accidentally using magic without thinking. She had her schoolwork with her, which she tried to spread out so she wouldn't finish it all too quickly. Going around, seeing old friends and teachers, shopping in Muggle stores and doing simple Muggle things kept her busy for a few weeks, but by the beginning of July, she found herself brooding about, irritable and snappy.  
"What is the matter with you, dear!?" exploded an exasperated Mr.Granger one afternoon as he tripped over Hermione on his way to the store. He was surprised to see her watching the brain-rotting telly, but the thing that shocked him the most was she was glued to a silly American soap opera, something that normally annoyed her to no end.  
"Nothing, Dad. Sorry about that," she said meekly, but she knew what was the matter. She missed her school: her classes, dormitories, teachers, and, most of all, her friends. She had always missed them before, but this summer the blow was worsened considerably by the knowledge that her two best friends were probably traipsing around the countryside together, getting into all sorts of adventures without her. She rolled over and mentally slapped herself.  
"Come on, Hermione. Stop this. Go do something. Anything. This is stupid," she whispered to herself. She clicked off the TV and wandered aimlessly to her back garden. As she plopped down next to a small patch of brilliant flowers, Hermione wondered what her friends were doing at that very moment...  
If only she could have known! Only a few hours away, in the depths of the lush English countryside, Ron and Harry were planning an extraordinary adventure, indeed. Ron grinned as he put the last article of clothing in his bag and zipped it up with flourish.  
"She'll be so surprised," he said excitedly, then his tone changed. "I hope she doesn't cry again."  
"Oh, stop it Ron. You know she won't. But I can't wait to see the look on her face. She deserves this. Besides, we were running out of things to do." Harry threw his bag over his shoulder and followed Ron to the living room of his topsy-turvy house. Ginny ran up to Ron and thrust some paper into his hand.   
"Give her this letter, will you? Thanks. Tell her I said 'Hi!'. Tell her I miss her. Tell her-"  
"Yes, yes, we'll tell her everything. Now get out of the way, we're going to be late!" Ron impatiently pushed her aside, but Harry winked behind his back, and Ginny knew her message would be conveyed.  
"Oh, boys, be careful. Remember, no magic, or talk of magic, just be...Muggleish, OK?" Mrs.Weasley was rushing about, wringing her hands and stuffing sandwiches in their bulging bags. "Don't talk to strangers, just follow the map Sirius drew you-"  
"Hush, Mum. We'll be fine. Love you!" Ron called cheerfully, kissing his mum on the forehead as he dashed past her, Harry following close behind. Sirius was waiting in the grand green convertible outside.  
"OK guys, got everything? Yes? All right, we're off! You two ready for a summer with Muggles?" Sirius grinned as they drove away with a roar of the engine and a flash of chrome. The boys thought, thrilled, about the many things they were about t do.  
"Muggles, here I come," muttered Harry under his breath. He was ready.


	2. ...and continues...

Hermione sighed as she opened the refrigerator door, eyes roving about the shelves. A small grin flitted across her lips as she spotted some green grapes in the crisper. Plopping down at the kitchen table, she bit into one, allowing the tart juice to spill over her tongue.  
Harry's favorite fruit, she thought lazily, instantly regretting it. Each and every thought of her best friends reminded her how very far away and very much together they were. She bitterly snatched up another grape, thinking remorsefully about how she'd promised to baby-sit the next day. She really wasn't in the mood to fake a cheerful attitude all day.  
Pushing her thoughts away, Hermione got up, carrying the grapes with her. She wandered around the house for a few seconds, settling in her room. She took out her books from the huge steamer trunk at the foot of her bed and prepared to work on some sort of extra project she would create for herself. She flipped through the pages with no urgency, half looking for something meaningful. Her eyes caught on a small stain on page 1432. How well she remembered the occasion when it was made.  
"Hey Herm, whatcha doing? Ugh, Professor McGonagal sent us that MINUTES ago. You've been in court since 6:30 this morning! Take a break, will you?" Ron was leaning over her shoulder, drinking bottled butterbeer. He dropped a bit closer to mockingly snatch her book away, spilling a bit of beer on the thick page.  
"RON!!!! Be careful!" She leaned back and closed her eyes angrily. Sitting in a stuffy room all day, getting stared at by the tons of spectators the much publicized case had drawn, had been very, very stressful for Hermione. Ron looked regretful and wrapped an arm around her shoulders from behind.  
"Sorry," he whispered in her ear. "Forgive me?" Hermione sighed and allowed a slight smile.  
"Only if you get started on your Charms homework, Mister." Ron groaned and pushed away, chuckling at her persistence. He sat down and Harry joined them, the three working late into the night, as they had come to do so often...  
Hermione reluctantly snapped back to reality, her unfocused eyes still resting the stain. She slammed the huge book shut with a BANG! She was furious with herself. What had ever kept her from her schoolwork?   
"Only one thing," an annoyingly knowing voice in her head chirped, "your friends."  
Hermione scowled as she left her room. She thumped down the steps to the television, wondering in the back of her head whether today would be the day that John found out he was married to triplets, and that they were all pregnant with various lover's children...  
  
Ron and Harry stood nervously in the darkness outside of 10 Danley Drive. Sirius was gathering their bags by the light of the dome lamp inside the trunk, but it was nearly one in the morning. The drive had taken much longer then expected, much of the blame resting on the fact that none of the prideful men in the car had been able to find it in them to ask directions. They were sure their friend wouldn't mind them staying, but they weren't sure how well their early morning surprise would go over.  
"You knock," hissed Ron to Harry.  
"No way. You knock!"  
"Come on Harry, your supposed to be the brave one."  
"Ron, this was YOUR idea."  
"Um, is there a problem?" Sirius was standing behind them, grinning amusedly. Harry and Ron smiled back ashamedly as Sirius reached over Harry's head and did the honors. There was quite a long silence. Harry was just about to suggest they go find a hotel and come back in the morning when they heard some telltale clanking from inside. A few more seconds and the lamps of the porch they were standing on flickered to life, bathing them in brilliant light. The locks on the door clicked and it slowly swung open. There, bleary-eyed and fuzzy-headed, stood Hermione, clad in a pair of flannel boxers and a little white t-shirt. She stared at them for a few seconds, her mouth hanging open in amazement. Her eyes came into focus and she said in a meek voice, "Harry? Ron? Is- is that you?"  
The three on the outside of the house burst into laughter, which was quickly stifled by a shocked Hermione. "Can we come in?" asked Ron with more laughter in his voice.  
"Well, of course. But-" Hermione broke off, looking terribly lost. The wisps of recent sleep seemed to be clouding her mind.  
"But what?" Sirius asked, "If its any problem, we can go to a hotel-"  
"No! No, no, no, its not that. Its just...what are the three of you doing on my front porch at one o'clock in the morning?"  
Harry and Ron broke into huge grins, and Hermione allowed a small smile through confusion. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Right on her porch. She hoped fervently that this wasn't a dreamlike product of the Black Forrest cake she'd had for dessert.  
"Let us in, we'll explain everything." The guys stumbled inside, Hermione warning them not to wake her parents. She shoved their bags into the hall closet and went to join the others at her kitchen table. Sitting at the head, she shot an expectant look at Harry, and he began.  
"Well, for the first few weeks, everything was going great. We were having the time of our lives. You should see our house, Hermione!! It's the perfect size, perfect shape, perfect location. Right between Ron's house and Hogsmeade, so of course we wasted no time in having fun. We went to Zonko's, Dervish and Bang's...we took turns staying at mine and Ron's houses. It was great." Harry caught a look at Hermione's dark face and quickly got the impression that explaining the adventures wouldn't be the best move. He rapidly moved on. "Anyway, as fun as it was, it got kinda old. We started slowing down, ya know? At first we didn't get it, but then Ginny figured it out for us. We missed you! So we decided we would come and see you, since you couldn't come to us."  
"We would've called, but we thought it'd be fun to surprise you! Sirius said he'd drive us, and my mum thought about it for a long time. You know what finally made her say yes? Your responsibility, Herm." Ron laughed again as Hermione blushed in the dim light of the kitchen. "So, Hermione, what do you say? Can we stay?"  
"Of course! Oh, you guys have NO IDEA how much I'd missed you. I guess the thought of you guys, roaming about, having the time of your lives without me, well that just made it ten times worse. I was having a terrible time of it. But now your here! Thanks guys." Hermione ran over to her friends and wrapped them up in a huge hug. Then she turned to Sirius.  
"Thanks for bringing them. Are you going to stay the night?"   
"No, I don't think so. I'd love to, but I'd better get moving. Things to do...well, not really, but I like to pretend, you know?" he bantered with a little laugh. Hermione smiled and threw her arms around his neck.  
"Be careful. Drive safe. Thanks again!" The boys echoed her sentiments as Sirius disappeared back onto the once again darkened porch. Hermione turned to them where they sat awaiting her instructions.  
"Well, you can take the guest room. Get you stuff, and follow me, but be quiet. Your chances of staying will be greatly improved if they think it over after they've had their morning coffee."  
The boys crept behind Hermione, up the stairs and into a smallish room at the end of a hallway. The walls were blue, and there were two twin beds on opposite sides of the room. There was a closet and a chest of drawers, and a small mirror over the bedside cabinet between the beds. Everything had a very unused look to it, and Harry got the sense that things were going to be much more strict here than at Ron's anything-goes house. But one look at the beaming girl standing over him, and he knew he'd done the right thing by coming here. He thought of how tortured he felt when he was stuck at the Dursley's, with no word from his two best friends, and how much his pain would have been magnified if he had thought they were having loads of fun together, without him. He knew Ron felt the same way, but it didn't matter, cause they were all together now. The Terrific Trio. He chuckled at the corniness of the absurd name.  
"Whatcha laughing at?" questioned Ron.  
"Nothing. I'm beat. Lets go to bed."  
"Ok," said Hermione, "I'm two doors down, if you need anything. You'd better come to my room before you go downstairs. Its gonna take some explaining- two teenage boys show up in the night. Oh well, they'll understand. See you in the morning." Hermione crept out, slightly shutting the door behind her. Ron and Harry fell back onto their respective pillows, and sleep once more ruled over the Granger household.  
  
  
  



	3. ...and ends with a bang

Hermione woke up to the birds chirping brightly outside and the sunlight screaming, golden and warm, across her face. She groggily rubbed her eyes and sat in the glorious blankness that those first few moments of rising bring. Then she remembered her dream.  
"Damn you Harry, damn you Ron," she muttered under her breath, thoroughly unruffled. "Must you tease me even in my dreams?" She lay back on the bed, staring angrily at the white ceiling, thinking of ways to spend her empty day. Suddenly there was knock on the door, and a meek voice called out, "Ya decent?"  
Hermione gasped and sat straight up in bed. It hadn't been a dream! She'd recognize that voice anywhere. "Ron, come in," she called with a grin. The day was filling up faster than you could say "overjoyed".  
Harry and Ron shuffled in, looking like little children, with their rumpled hair and bleary eyes.  
"Morning," mumbled Harry, falling across the end of her bed. Ron flumped down next to him and they both closed their eyes.  
"Uh, uh, uh, you guys. Its time for you to help me think up a decent reason why you showed up in the middle of the night."  
"Oh, I've got one," said Harry in a sarcastically excited voice, "we missed you, and showed up to surprise you! That one took forever...lucky you have me here." His last comment was muffled by the pillow he had thrown himself down on. Hermione lay down next to him and closed her eyes, too. After all, it was only 7:30. Ron broke the silence.  
"So when it's time, you go down and say, 'Look who showed up! They wanted to surprise me!' and then just act like you had no idea that it would be any problem that we stayed. Hope for the best. Be your normal, sweet, suck-up self- (Hermione threw a pillow at his head)- and it'll be fine."  
"Ok, but back to your rooms. Get dressed and I'll call you for breakfast when everything is together."  
Hermione nervously shooed them out and pulled on the sundress her mother had bought her as a welcome home present. She brushed her hair, took a deep breath, crossed her fingers and walked down the steps.  
"It'll be fine, they're sensible, it'll be fine," she repeated over and over under her breath. Then why did she feel like she was walking the plank?  
  
Mr.&Mrs.Granger sat quietly in the morning calm, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper, just as they had done every morning for 15 years. Mrs.Granger smiled as Hermione came down the stairs.  
"Good morning, Sunshine. Want some grapefruit?" She offered her a dish of the ruby-red fruit.  
"Um, no thanks Mum, not just yet." She giggled nervously and steeled her nerves. Now or never. "Guess what? The funniest thing happened last night." Her voice came out high and squeaky, and both parents set down their newspapers.  
"What dear?" asked an interested Mr.Granger.  
"Well, heh, you know my best friends, Ron and Harry, right? Heh heh, of course you do. Anyway, as I was saying, last night- it was the funniest thing- there was knock at the door, and I thought, who's at the door at this time of night-" Mrs.Granger cut her off.  
"Get to the point, Hon"  
"Oh, yes, the point." Hermione looked at her hands, folded in her lap. "Well, they showed up at the door, they wanted to surprise me, and now they're here, and can they stay?" She spit out the words quickly, trying to remember if that was the original plan. She didn't think so. So looked up apprehensively at her parents, and they stared back, slightly confused.  
"They came here? In the middle of the night?"  
"They got lost," Hermione nearly whispered.  
"Where did they stay? Not in your room!" Mr.Granger looked very intense.  
"Oh, of course not, Daddy! I put them in the guest room!" Mr&Mrs.Granger looked at each other, having one of those conversations only parents have, with their eyes. After a feel silent moments, Mrs.Granger spoke up.  
"You say they're up in the guest room?" Hermione nodded. "All right then, they may stay, but no inappropriate behavior-"  
"Mum! We're talking about Harry and Ron! We'll be good, I promise! Thank you Mummy, thank you Daddy!" Hermione flung herself around her parents necks, planting warm kisses on their foreheads as she passed. "I'll run and wake them!" And she bounded up the stairs, out of sight.  
"Well? Is it safe?" Hermione caught sight of the contrast of Harry and Ron's heads poking out the guest room door.  
"Yes," she said with a grin, "you can stay." Ron and Harry jumped into the hallway, looking very happy, but also very hungry.   
"Can we eat?" asked Ron, "I'm starved."  
"Sure, come on." Hermione lead them down the steps and into the sunny breakfast room.  
"Hello, Mr.Granger, Mrs.Granger. It's nice to see you again." Harry and Ron politely thanked them for their hospitality, and although Mr.Granger kept suspiciously eyeing the boys, breakfast was an enjoyable affair.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" mused Hermione aloud. "You boys have never been to a movie...you've never seen Muggle London, either. Hmm, I wonder ..." She continued thinking in this fashion as the boys eagerly explored the computer sitting on a desk in the corner.  
"Herm, does this thing have any games?" called Harry over his shoulder.  
"It might have come with some on it," said Hermione doubtfully. She went over and peered over their heads at the meager list on the hard drive.  
"It's just a few computerized card games," said Hermione, and the boys looked disappointed. "Well, we're not staying inside all day, either." They had already watched a television program, made popcorn in the microwave- they had gone as far as baking a cake, just to show Ron how the Muggle inventions worked. He had been especially interested in the washing machine and dryer- Hermione had let him do the laundry, out of the kindness of her heart. It was now nearing one, and she wanted to go out. She absently played with some papers stacked neatly on her bedside cabinet.  
"Oh, crap!" cried Hermione loudly, causing the boys to whirl around. That was the closest she'd ever some to cursing.  
"I forgot, in all the excitement, it totally slipped my mind. Ugh, it's to late to back out now, that'd be terrible. I'm going to be so late!" Hermione was racing around the room, yanking jeans and a t-shirt out of her dresser, pulling the jeans on under her dress. The boys stared at her openmouthed- she was freaking out.  
"Hermione, _what_ are you _doing_?" asked Ron.   
"Close your eyes!" she snapped, and the boys obeyed. When they were allowed to open them again, the dress was lying in a little heap on the floor and Hermione was racing to the mirror in a grubby t-shirt.  
"I forgot," she explained as she pulled her hair into a sloppy ponytail, "that I have to babysit today. I promised a while ago."  
"If your going out then why did you put those on?" asked Harry, referring to the very un-Hermione outfit she was wearing.  
"You've never been babysitting, have you? Well, this will be a learning experience then, won't it?" Hermione pulled on some tennis shoes and started down the steps, Ron and Harry close behind.   
"I'll be at the Morrison's!" she called over her shoulder as she shut the door. Harry and Ron were looking horribly confused as they followed her, nearly jogging. They didn't stop or even slow until they had reached a small house a few streets away. It had a shabby yard in the front, littered with a few toys, and bright yellow curtains flapping merrily in the breeze. Hermione walked quickly up the front steps, and rung the doorbell. A slowly increasing rumbling sounds approached the door, and a tiny squeal could be heard. "It's Hermione! It's Hermione!"  
A young woman peered out of the curtains and grinned as she opened the doors.  
"Hello, Hermione. I see you have some friends?" Hermione gave her an apologetic look.  
"Yes, well, they are here for a visit, and it was really quite unexpected..."  
"It's fine, dear," the woman was pretty, and a tiny blonde thing was clinging to her knee as she spoke. Hermione kneeled down.  
"Well, hello there, Celeste. I haven't seen you in a very long time. How have you been?"   
"Good," she whispered shyly, staring at the boys behind Hermione. Hermione followed her gaze and giggled.  
"Those are my friends, Harry and Ron," she whispered to Celeste, "would you like to meet them?" Celeste considered this for a moment, then nodded, and allowed herself to be picked up by Hermione.  
"Er, hi, Celeste," said Ron as Celeste buried her head in Hermione's neck. Mrs.Morrison laughed.  
"Well, Hermione, I'll only be out for a few hours. A friend of mine is having a baby, and I want to go pick her out a nice gift. Rosalie's upstairs, and I think Max is out for the day, but if he shows up, I've reminded him that you are the boss, and I really don't think it'll be a problem. Sound ok?"  
"Sounds great," answered Hermione, and Celeste waved with her as Mrs.Morrison drove away.  
"Lets go check on Rosalie," said Hermione, walking inside. Harry and Ron followed her into the dim house, tripping over some toys on the doorstep. There was a TV playing somewhere, and a plate full of bread crusts on the kitchen table. Hermione walked upstairs with Celeste still hanging off her neck. They stopped outside a door with a sign that said "KEEP OUT! ROSALIE'S ROOM." Hermione cautiously opened the door, and the four stepped inside.  
"Hello Rosalie," she said with a false brightness. The girl had her back to the door, and was reading a TeenBeat magazine. She didn't answer.  
"Well, I was just checking in. If you need anything, we'll be downstairs!" She sighed heavily and turned out the door. "She's going through a rebellious stage," she hissed to Ron.  
"Who are you talking to!? And I am NOT!" Rosalie seemed to have a voice after all. She whirled around, face screwed up in anger, but her mouth dropped open in surprise when she saw Harry and Ron framed in the doorway.  
"Woah, who's the hottie?" she asked loudly, walking right up to Ron and rudely staring at him. He blushed red and turned to Hermione for help, but she was struggling to hide her laughter. "Is he your boyfriend, Hermione?"   
Hermione regained composure and shook her head no. "Oh good," said the little girl, still staring at Ron. Harry nearly wet his pants as she grabbed his hand and started taking him around the house, showing him every single possible detail of the residence. Ron's face was bright red, and, thought he tried and tried, he couldn't get his huge hand out of the little girls grasp.  
"Hm, that was interesting," remarked Harry. Hermione nodded and took Celeste down to the living room, where the toy box was kept.  
"Would you like to see my Mary?" asked Celeste, who was sitting in Hermione's lap, staring at Harry.   
"Sure," he said, and watched as she pulled a ragged, much-loved doll from the bottom of the toybox. Half of her hair was missing, and she only had 3 fingers on her left hand, but Celeste was gazing at it as if it were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Harry watched in amusement as she maternally brushed the doll's face free of hair and kissed her lightly on the nose. She looked from Harry to the doll, Harry to the doll, as if comparing them. Then she spoke, in a low reverent voice.  
"If you want to, and you are extra careful, you can hold her for a few seconds," she said with an extremely serious face. Harry had a feeling he was supposed to act as if this was a great honor, and cautiously took to cracked porcelain doll from the child's chubby arms.  
"Isn't she the most wonderfulest thing you've ever seen?" asked Celeste with a proud look on her face. Then she cocked her head and cupped her hand behind her ear, her face this time a mask of concern. "Oops, she's crying. I think she wants her Mummy." She gave Harry a small smile as she took the baby from him, and began feeding it milk from a pretend bottle.  
"She's so cute," whispered Harry, "off in her own little world...she can make a game out of a broken old doll and a block with rounded ends."  
"Most kids are like that," said Hermione, "I wish I still had that much imagination."  
The quiet talk was interrupted by a loud pounding on the door. Celeste looked p, startled, and jumped into Harry's arms. Harry looked a bit uncomfortable and turned to hand her off to Hermione, but she was already at the door, checking through the curtains once more. Harry awkwardly picked up Celeste and went to peer over her shoulder.  
"Who is it?" said Harry  
"Max," groaned Hermione. Harry gave her a quizzical look. "Celeste and Rosalie's older brother. He was the largest authority problem in the world! He positively HATES me. He usually just hangs out in the neighborhood common with his little friends, but sometimes he shows up to torture me." Celeste giggled as Hermione rolled her eyes, and opened the door to reveal a smallish, blonde boy, who was covered from head to toe in mud, and holding a toad in one hand.  
"Hey Max," she said slowly, but he was already scowling.  
"_You're _here? Mum didn't tell me _you'd _be here."  
"Well, she told me she had. And it's too late for me to leave now. Are you," Hermione stared at his mud-covered face and toad-filled hands, "planning on coming inside?"  
Max glared at her, then a mischievous grin spread across his face, cracking the dried mud around his mouth. "Of COURSE I'm coming inside," he cried jubilantly, flinging his arms around Hermione's middle in a bone crushing hug, "so I can be with YOU!"  
"Ugh, Max! You got mud all over me!"  
"I know," he answered insolently. Harry frowned.  
"UP to your room mister. And the toad stays outside," Hermione batted the croaking creature from his hands and dragged him up the stairs. Harry could hear her as they got farther and farther away, "You, Max, are going to take a BATH, until you shine like a NEWBORN BABY." Harry laughed along with Celeste, who had been watching the scene with great interest.  
Around the corner, Harry heard a tiny noise. "Harry! Pssst, Harry!" Ron was down on his hands and knees, and Harry whirled around in surprise.  
"Ron, what are you doing do-"  
"SHUSH!" Ron looked furious. "She'll _hear_ you."  
"She? Ohhhhh..." Harry trailed off, trying to keep from laughing again.  
"Oh, yes, hilarious, isn't it? I'd like to see what you'd do about this...this..situation." Ron's face was slightly red, and he realized, too late, that he'd been louder than necessary.  
"Oh, Ron, _there_ you are! I was so worried! Come ON, we haven't seen my room yet." She gave him as seductive a grin as a nine year old can manage, and Ron looked positively terrified.  
"Er, Rosalie- I don't think.." Ron was saved by a harried looking Hermione thumping down the steps. She was covered in not only mud but water, and sighed as she approached them.  
"Are you beginning to understand why I'm dressed like this? I truly believe he was trying to drown me." She stopped and looked curiously at Rosalie, who was trying to conspicuously tug Ron to the staircase.  
"Rosalie, you can't go up there right now."  
"Exactly WHY not?" she snapped, her hands going straight to her hips.  
"Um..." Hermione looked at Ron, who was pleading with his eyes, "...because Max is taking a bath."  
"So?" said Rosalie pointedly.  
"So...it's movie time! How's Mulan sound?" Hermione watched Rosalie, who seemed to be considering the two carefully. Ron..movie...Ron...movie.  
"Is Ron coming too?" Hermione gave him a stern Look.  
"Sure," he said resignedly, and the ragtag troop got comfortable in the living room to watch the great cross-dressing tale. Halfway through the movie Max came down, looking like he wanted to cause trouble, but the allure of Disney's sexually undertoned animation and sickeningly butchered story lines was just to much. He settled down in front of the TV as well.  
At four o'clock, Mrs.Morrison poked her head through the door and was pleased at the sight in front of her. Celeste was asleep in Harry's arms, Rosalie was showing Ron pictures of her favorite boy bands, and Max was engrossed in a Nintendo championship with Hermione.  
"Wow, Hermione, great job," said Mrs.Morrison, pressing some bills into her hands. Hermione smiled and began the job of prying Celeste and Rosalie away from her best friends.  
"But I don't want you to go!" cried Rosalie as Ron limped to the door, dragging her off his leg. Celeste had shyly given Harry a huge hug and when Mary had said her goodbyes as well, gone back to sleep. Once Ron was safely in the driveway, the three waved at the little yellow house and began the walk back to 10 Danley Drive.  
  
"Oh my God Hermione, how often do you do that?" Harry sounded amazed as he leaned back, exhausted, on the headboard of his bed. Mr.Granger had vetoed the idea of Hermione's room being used as a hangout, so the guest room had been the next choice.  
"Not too often, if I can help it," she answered honestly, "it's a good way to make money though."  
"I can think of a few better ways," muttered Ron, and Hermione and Harry burst out laughing.  
"You have to admit," joked Harry, "for a nine year old, she WAS cute!"  
"Ugh, not funny, Harry," But Ron was having a hard time keeping the smile from turning up his face. Hermione watched her two friends begin childishly hitting each other with pillows, and couldn't keep from laughing along with them. It was so good to have them around. She was just thinking this when something soft hit her hard on the side of her face.  
"Oy! Hermione! Join in the fun!" Hermione grinned and went to attack Ron. You're only young once, she though, and sometimes, I think really don't want things to change


End file.
